Who Is Truly Ryan McCarthy?
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: What happens if everyone thinks they have Ryan figured out but read through his changes in life, when you dd a new girl, but really an old girl to everyone but Jenny?
1. Suspension

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Never Back Down characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter One: Suspension

"Ready for the party this weekend," Harry says.

"Who's party are we speaking of," Jenny asks as she tries to flirt with Ryan.

"Aaron's parents are out of town, so he is holding this major party," Eric adds with a shaking of his head.

"I'm out, my parents are sending me to my grandmother's so I can try to get into her will," Ben says sounding depressed.

"I'm there," Harry and Eric say almost as soon as Ben looked their way.

"I'll go if Ryan goes," Jenny says as she is hoping that she could take Baja's place on his arm.

"Well are you coming or are you going away," Aaron asks as he looks at his best friend.

Just as Ryan was about to answer, "Ryan McCarthy, please report to the main office with your things," the voice of the secretary rings over the PA system.

"Great, I wonder what dear Alan would like me for today," Ryan says.

"Well I guess we are going to be talking to you later," Aaron says as Ryan gets out of his seat.

"Guess so," Ryan says before stalking off to his locker.

Ryan reaches his locker and pulls out his bag and keys off of the top shelve of his locker. He grabs three different textbooks and binders and stuffs them into his bag. He shuts his locker and continues down the hall till her reached the door labeled, 'MAIN OFFICE', he opens the door and entered the office.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Jacobs, I was just paged," Ryan says as he approached the main desk.

"Mr. Jackson is waiting for you Ryan and he is not happy," the sectary known as Mrs. Jacobs says as she points to the oak office door.

"Thanks," Ryan says as he walks over to the door. The large brown oak door, that had a gold plate that read 'Mr. Alan Jackson, Principal,' on one line then the next 'PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE.'

Ryan slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Ryan could see the oak desk with a balding man in one chair, who is in front of a computer. He could recognize Baja Miller, Max Cooperman, and Jake Tyler occupying three of the four seats opposite of the balding man.

Jake Tyler was still supporting a few scrapes and stitches from their fight at the Beatdown. Baja Miller was sitting next to him wearing a face of confusion. The third seat held by Max Cooperman who you could not see any marks but had a few bruised ribs. Ryan sat down in the last chair with his bag beside him.

"You do realize that I paged you over fifteen minutes ago, am I correct Mr. McCarthy," the balding man asks.

"Sorry, Mr. Jackson I was eating my lunch at the far end of the cafeteria and from there it was going to take me a few minutes to gather my things," Ryan answers showing no emotion.

"I guess you know why you are here," the balding man asks, known as Mr. Alan Jackson.

"No clue sir," Ryan replies.

"How do you know the three students to your right," Mr. Jackson asks, gesturing to the others.

"Mr. Cooperman I know through a few friends, he tends to film the fights my friends and I get into, and the parties we go to also. Miss. Miller I know through my girlfriend, due to the fact that she is her best friend. I can not say I know a lot about Mr. Tyler, as of the fact that he just moved here," Ryan says trying to pull of his sincere feeling.

"Now let me tell you what I believe how you truly know these students. Mr. Cooperman is a fellow student you placed in the hospital last week, so you could piss off Mr. Tyler. Miss. Miller is a fellow student that you dated but dumped you after she realized and I am quoting here 'the only time you're happy is when you're hurting people,' and you were seen assaulting her before walking away. Now for Mr. Tyler, Mr. Tyler first entered the school four months ago. You two were first introduced when he intervened in a fight between your friend Mr. Aaron Giles and Mr. Cooperman, you then used Miss. Miller to invite him to a party, where you beat the living shit out of him. Mr. Tyler's popularity grew as you continued to attack him, till last week where he kicked your ass. Have I missed anything Mr. McCarthy," Mr. Jackson asks as he leans back in his chair content.

"You are correct with everything but the fact of Miss. Miller being my girlfriend. My girlfriend and I have been dating for almost six years and she does not live in Orlando, let alone Florida. She happens to live in Canada," Ryan says correcting.

"That means you admit to being in a fight with both Mr. Cooperman and Mr. Tyler," Mr. Jackson asks almost smiling.

"Yes I have gotten into physical disputes with both of them with both of them but all times were off of school grounds," Ryan says.

"As a measure of safety from now till May 1st 2008 you are suspended. Mrs. Jacobs has called your parents but your mother seemed not to be home. I had to call your father at work to tell of your suspension," Mr. Jackson says as Ryan turns as white as a ghost.

"Mr. Jackson is that really necessary. I mean over the last week no one has been hurt and all signs of a fight have been eliminated," Baja says knowing Ryan was going to be in major trouble.

"Miss. Miller is it true that you and Mr. McCarthy had a romantic relationship," Mr. Jackson asks.

"To the school yes it looked like we had a romantic relationship, but as Ryan had said I am only his girlfriend's best friend," Baja states.

"So you are telling me that you have never been romantically involved with Mr. McCarthy," Mr. Jackson asks.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson that is what I am saying," Baja says as both Max and Jake look confused.

"Well no matter that just clears up the fact of your relationship that does not mean that the physical disputes, as Mr. McCarthy puts it, did not happen, so Mr. McCarthy you shall receive two weeks for the assault against Miss. Miller, two weeks as a safety measure for Mr. Cooperman, and two weeks as a safety measure for Mr. Tyler," Mr. Jackson says.

"So I am suppose to be suspended for forty school days and then come back finish my final projects and go into my exams, with out doing a month worth of work," Ryan asks as he seems amazed at his principal.

"No, why do you not have your friends send you your work," Mr. Jackson says.

"Of course," Ryan says.

"You are all dismissed," Mr. Jackson says as the four get up and exit the office.

"We had no clue why were down here," Jake says.

"Don't worry about it. Tell her you say hi," Ryan asks.

"Yeah and good luck," Baja says as he walks away.

"Thanks," Ryan says before exiting the building and entering his black hummer.


	2. Explaining to Dad

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Never Back Down characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Two: Explaining To Dad

It took Ryan twenty minutes to walk in the front door.

"Ryan Jasper McCarthy," his father bellows form his office.

Ryan dropped his bag and took a right out of the foyer and entered the study or more commonly knows as his father's home office, and stands in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Ryan says.

"I am going to let you explain the call," Mr. McCarthy says.

"The first incident happened last month during the party; I was just messing around with the new kid. He continued to get in my trying to take a place he had not earned. He then decided he did not wish to participate in the Beatdown. So I pissed him off by beating the crap out of his friend. You know the rest sir," Ryan says.

"That I do know and understand Alan's reasoning. I want to know about what happened with Baja," Mr. McCarthy questions.

"That was not one of my shining moments in my opinion. Baja got upset over the party and said I was only happy when I was hurting people. So I may have scratch that I did take my aggression out on her. I grabbed her arm and asked if I looked happy now," Ryan says remorsefully.

"You aggression from what," Mr. McCarthy asks.

"Baja told Mary Anne and she was mad at me and I was pissed at her for telling Mary Anne.

"Please tell you have a plan to spend your forty two days?"

"I do. Would you like to hear it?"

"Please."

"Thirty six days of intense training in 4 new States, and 2 cities in Ontario, thirty four clubs. I would be doing one hundred fifty four hours, gaining fifty-eight hours. The final eleven days would be spent with Mary Anne."

"Progressed e-mailed to me?"

"Of course, sir."

"Good you can go."

Ryan starts to leave, then hears, "I am disappointed in you for the whole Baja incident," Mr. McCarthy says.

"So am I sir," Ryan says before grabbing the stairs and going to his room. To go put his plan into motion.


	3. Plan In Motion

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Never Back Down characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Three: Plan in Motion

Ryan threw his bag on his bed before plopping in front of his laptop, opening the bookmark for hotels. His form reads:

'_March 31 – April 05 ~ Hilton Hotel (Wilmington, North Carolina)_

_April 05 – April 11 ~ Hilton Hotel (Philadelphia, Pennsylvanian)_

_April 11 – April 16 ~ Hilton Garden Inn Shelton (Shelton, Connecticut)_

_April 16 – April 21 ~ Hampton Inn Rochester (Rochester, New York)_

_April 21 – April 27 ~ Hilton Toronto Hotel (Toronto, Ontario)_

_April 27 – May 2 ~ Hilton London Ontario (London, Ontario)_'

Ryan then picked up the phone and dialed Kagian Karate School, in Wilmington, North Carolina.

"Kagian Karate School, how can I help," a young lady says.

"Hi I would like to set up two full days, of training," Ryan says.

"Dates and times please," the lady says.

"Mary 31 at 10 – 11, and 12 – 5, and same on April 1, under Ryan McCarthy," Ryan says.

"Of course, we will see you then," the lady says before hanging up.

Ryan did that for both the other two clubs, just changing the dates. When he moved to Philadelphia he did the same but one club per day and one hour on the final days, the same for Connecticut, New York, and London, In Toronto he did the first four days normal and split the last two days with the four clubs.

"Martial Arts World, Linda speaking," the girl says.

"Linda, it's Ryan, I'm canceling till, I'll call you when to reschedule my appointments," Ryan says.

"Okay do you want me to send this memo to your group or is it just you," Linda asks.

"No just me," Ryan says.

"Okay, well you have a nice vacation," Linda says.

"I'll try," Ryan says. He hands up and realizes he can just send an e-mail that reads:

'_Subject: Canceling Training Sessions_

_Dear Training Facility;_

_I, Ryan Jasper McCarthy, am canceling only my training sessions till future notice._

_Thank You_

_R.J.M._'

Ryan looks down his lists of things to do before his departure:

'_1. Book Hotels_

_2. Book MMA Appointments_

_3. Cancel Local MMA Appointments_

_4. Discuss school work with Aaron_

_5. Pack Bags_

_6. Call Mary Anne_'

He had done half of them. He would pack then go to Aaron's house, then come pack the Hummer, and call Mary Anne from the road. This had originally been his plans for the summer with Mary Anne but he knew she needed time to cool down after hearing about all the fights he had been in lately. If he called her every night and begged her to forgive him and warn her of his up coming presence, she was usually cool with him.

Then again he had never used Baja and then harmed her. He realized that getting her to forgive him was going to be a lot harder than usual.

He quickly packed his bags and brought them down to the foyer before leaving the house and going to go discuss things with Aaron.


	4. Mary Anne

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Never Back Down characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Four: Mary Anne

It takes Ryan a good half hour to get to Aaron's on a daily basis. Walking was almost an hour but he had not walked to Aaron's in a good three years.

Almost the same time Mary Anne had moved away. Her family had returned back to its origin and at the time and still now Ryan and her did not want to break up. They had their fault especially being seventeen and being in a long distance relationship. They had formed it when they were eleven, puppy love that had gone into a full born high school sweetheart.

He also knew she was trying to talk her parents into letting her move back for their senior year. It all depended on Ryan and right now it was not looking good but his dad was good at smoothing this kind of thing out. She probably would have to, supposedly, live at Baja's house but it was more likely she would live at Ryan's with him.

The summer before the one coming up, they had travel down the west coast of Canada and the US. Ryan had taken her to San Francisco for two weeks, knowing she always wanted to go there. They were sitting off the side of the Golden Gate Bridge. When Ryan started his speech, he still remembered the day like it was yesterday.

'"**Wow this is beautiful, isn't it Ryan," a sixteen year old brunette with killer blue-green eyes said.**

"**No, nothing is more beautiful then you," a year younger Ryan said.**

"**Since when have you been all cute and sentimental," she asked looking at him.**

"**I have always been like this when it came to you, Mary Anne," Ryan said.**

"**How did you know I always wanted to come here," Mary Anne asked.**

"**We had just graduated from Junior High. We were talking of our seven places we wanted to visit before we graduated from College and your number one was here. You said that the most romantic thing you could think of was someone to say their love right here where we are standing, because this is where Leo told Piper how special she was."**

"**Your remember that?"**

"**Of course I remember everything you have ever said. You never want to get married in a foreign country, including the US. You never wanted a proposal some where that had sentimental meaning. You never wanted to fall in love with me but you did and so did I. I fell for the most amazing, talented, one of a kind girl I could. So here I am saying my love to you."**

"**I love you too," Mary Anne said before she kissed him.**'

That night they had ate at the restaurant that the shot the Quake scenes at, and visited the night club where the shot the P3 scenes, before going to Golden Gate park.

'**They had sat, on the very same swing that Mary Anne's two favorite characters of Charmed had sat on.**

"**I have something to tell you," Ryan said.**

"**Okay," Mary Anne said as she looked at him**

"**I have always been like this when it came to you, Mary Anne," Ryan said.**

**Ryan got up and bended down on one knee.**

"**Mary Anne Elizabeth Hawkins, I love you with all my heart. These last two years apart have not only made me long for you but they made me realize that I never want to spend anytime away from you. So I, Ryan Jasper McCarthy, am asking you, Mary Anne Elizabeth Hawkins, to marry me?"**

**Mary Anne had say opened mouth as Ryan had pulled out a purple box that contained a 3 carat gold band with a 4 carat emerald stone, and had placed it on her ring finger.**

"**Yes Ryan Jasper McCarthy, I Mary Anne Elizabeth Hawkins will marry you," she said before she kissed him passionately.**'

They had decided to wait till the end of high school to get married. So neither of their parents knew they were engaged or that they were planning on getting married the night of graduation with only Baja, and Aaron there. They were both presuming that Ryan was going to propose that night. Ryan knew they both hated lying but this was the only way they saw a way for them to get married. Then they could have their fairy tale, they wanted.


	5. Telling Aaron and the Boys

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Never Back Down characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Five: Telling Aaron and the Boys

"Dude where have you been," Aaron asks as Ryan enters the backyard.

"Been suspended," Ryan says as he man hugs Aaron, Ben, Harry, and Eric all follow.

"For what," Ben asks.

"Safety measure and assault," Ryan replies grabbing a seat.

"For and with who," Eric asks.

"Safety measure for Max and Jake, and assault for Baja," Ryan replies.

"How did your dad take it," Harry asks.

"Pretty, good, he was just disappointed for the whole Baja thing," Ryan replies.

"I can see that; so what is the plan for the next forty two days of freedom from school," Aaron asks.

"Two hundred and twelve hours of training and eleven days with Mare," Ryan replies.

"Is that girl ever coming back," Ben asks.

"Hopefully for senior year but we're not sure," Aaron says.

"To bad for Jenny, she is going to have some major competition, and Baja, what is she going to do when she hears about that," Eric says.

"AHHH," Ryan says forgetting about Jenny.

"Dude, do not worry. I know and she knows that you are only interested in her and Jenny will back off," Aaron says.

"What are you two talking about," Harry asks.

"He didn't break up with Mary Anne. Baja just pretended to be his girlfriend so no one would tempt him. That's where he was last summer, he was travelling the west coast with her," Aarons says.

"Wow," the other boys say.

"We know, so what's the plan," Aarons says.

"North Carolina, six days, three clubs; Pennsylvania, five clubs, six days; Connecticut, six days, five clubs; New York, six days, five clubs; Toronto, six days, four clubs; London, six days, five clubs; Windsor, no clubs, rest of time," Ryan says.

"Your dad signed off on the last part of your trip," Ben says.

"Yup I was gaining fifty eight hours from the time I am here in the same amount of time," Ryan says.

"What about your school work," Eric says.

"Who wants to e-mail me it and the notes," Ryan says.

"We got it, and we will deal with Jenny by the time you get back," Aaron says.

"Well I better get going, I have a little over nine hour drive ahead of me," Ryan says hugging all the guys.

"Bye man," they call.

"See you May 13," Ryan yells.

"Have a nice trip," Eric yells.

"Be ready to show us some sweet moves when you get back," Ben yells.

"Don't worry about a thing, it'll all be taken care of," Harry yells.

"Tell Mare, we says hi, and don't forget to e-mail," Aaron yells.

"See you," Ryan says getting into his Hummer.


	6. Trip to Carolina

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Never Back Down characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Six: Trip to Carolina

"Dad," Ryan calls entering the house.

"In my office," his father calls.

Ryan enters the office to see his father in the same potion as he left him almost six hours ago.

"I'm leaving be back some time on May 13, not sure what time," Ryan says.

"Okay I do not have to go over the rules do I," his father says.

"Call once a week, church on Sundays, and stay out of trouble," Ryan replies.

"When in Windsor," his father asks.

"Mind my manners, be helpful when I can, do not distract Mary Anne from her work, help her with the twins, and lend a hand when needed with her grandparents," Ryan says.

"The other rules, that I know you know."

"No wedding band equals no intercourse of any kind."

"Exactly, I'll tell your mother where you will be. You left you schedule right?"

"A copy is in your e-mail in boxes, and on the fridge."

"Okay have a good trip."

"I'll try dad," Ryan says exiting the study, and then exiting the house.

He starts driving and at fifteen minutes to seven, he dials Mary Anne's number.

"Hello," she says.

"Hey, can we talk," Ryan says.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, okay I know how much Baja means to you and the chance to come back and I screwed up, I get that. I just wanted to apologize."

"So you're sorry for: a) attacking Baja, b) using her, c) being an idiot for the last few weeks?"

"How about d) all the above, I'm sorry for?"

"Fine, I'll give it to you. Are you driving?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the Hilton Hotel in Wilmington, North Carolina."

"Why are you on your way there?"

"Six week suspension."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really, two thirds is just a safety precaution for a few guys I beat the shit out of."

"What about the final third of it?"

"Baja and assault."

"Great you know Mr. Jackson has probably already sent my mother a message. Ryan how could you?"

"I know okay, my dad will try everything he can, and so will Baja. Why does it sound like something is bothering you?"

"Nothing really, just practices and my grandfather asking about why I'm not looking for a suitable husband, and why I'm still wearing your Junior High grad ring."

"Well practice I can not help you with till I get there. Tell your grandfather that we are still together and that's why you're wearing the ring and are not looking."

"As I already said a suitable mate. He hates you, so he does not care that we together, let alone."

"Let alone?"

"You know what I mean, Jackie and Jesse want to say hi," Mary Anne says before the voice changes into a ten year old boy, "hi scorpion king."

"Hi Jess, are you being good for your sister?"

"Of course, Jackie is the one being a pain," Jesse says.

"Stop telling lies," can be heard from his ten year old twin sister Jackie.

"Well I guess I'll have to see when I get there. Give the phone to Jackie."

"Sure, bye scorpion king," Jesse says before the voice changes into a ten year old girl, "hi Ryan."

"Hi Jack, why is your brother calling you a pest?"

"Report cards came out," Jackie replies.

"Really, and let me guess you were at the top of your class and he wasn't near the top again?"

"Of course, I keep telling him to study but he doesn't listen," Jackie says.

"Well I'll get him to study can you put your sister back on."

"Sure by Ryan," Jackie says before the voice changes back into Mary Anne. "Do your arts and crafts project."

"So which is true?"

"Both, Jackie is flaunting her place, and Jesse is getting defensive."

"Well I would too but don't worry hopefully next year you'll be the one flaunting."

"I do not flaunt. I'll also be away from my grandfather."

"Well he'll just have to deal with the fact when we get married."

"It might kill him, but who cares?"

"Good point, think almost a year and we'll be married."

"We are dead. My both of grandmothers like you, but my mom has issues, with you."

"Since when does your mother have issues with me?"

"Beatdown."

"Okay what about it?"

"She saw the videos and thinks you're dangerous."

"What but she's known me for years?"

"I know; we'll work on her when you get here. You can defend yourself for that and for the Jake Tyler thing."

"Oh, I'll have my best defence ready."

"You better Margot Tyler is an old friend, co-worker, and school mater of hers."

"I'll have my best defence with statements from everyone that Aaron can get a hold of."

"Okay because you have three fights to account for."

"Don't worry; I'll have her back on my side."

"You better, I got to go, it's time."

"Have fun, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye," he says before hanging up.

He continues to drive to North Carolina. He gets to his hotel by twenty minutes to four the next morning. He goes straight to sleep knowing he'll be up early.


	7. Noth Carolina

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Never Back Down characters or places you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Eight: North Carolina

Ryan was up by quarter to nine that morning, grabbed a quick energy powered breakfast at nine, left the hotel at twenty to ten, arrive at Kagian Karate School at two minutes to ten.

"Hi I'm Ryan McCarthy," Ryan says to the lady at the front desk after he entered the building.

"Of course one minute," the lady says before going around to the back.

A few minutes later she returns with a young adult male. "Hi I'm Charlie and I'll be your trainer," he says holding out his hand.

"Ryan McCarthy," Ryan says shaking his hand.

"Well follow me Ryan, so I am going to take a guess and say you are on suspension for safety measure and assault," Charlie says leading him into the gym.

"She called you," Ryan says looking at the older male, knowing her was Mary Anne's cousin.

"That my cousin did, so you have me here for two days, Chuck for two days at Stover's and Chuck at Cape Fear for two days," Charlie says as they stand in a private training room.

"Well bring it on," Ryan says.

"Okay, I hope you are ready, because this is literally your schedule one hour Sambo, Karate, Muay Thai, Boxing, Wrestling, Judo, Jujutsu, and Shadin Kung Fu. The cardio, flexibility, and weight training are not our things," Charlie says.

"No problem, the clubs at home work the same way," Ryan says.

"Good, I'll give you ten minutes to stretch before each segment. Then it will be hard and intense training and if you can't keep up, and then you are screwed," Charlie says.

"I am not expecting anything less than that but you will be surprised at how much I can keep up with this stuff," Ryan says.

"We will see," Charlie says as they go further into their studio.

"That we will," Ryan says as he quickly starts to warm up for the training.

Ryan's six one hour appointments were intense but were just what he needed to redirect his aggression that he had been forming over all of this mess with Jake.

Charlie was surprised as was Chuck and Chad. Ryan had kept up with everything that they threw at him. He was disciplined; his emotional discipline needed a bit of work. He was cooperative, caring, obliging and honest. He showed respect and responsibility. He also showed citizenship, fairness, trustworthiness, and diligence. He showed his morals, values, and beliefs when he attended church with them.

He was a hard worker, they knew that he loved and cared about Mary Anne by the way he talked to her on the phone. How he dealt with Jesse and Jackie showed them more than anything that he loved and cared about her and it was more than any of them thought they would see coming from a seventeen year old male. He did have a few rough edges and rarely showed his emotions. He had done things that they could see he was sorry for. He knew that he was not perfect and did not try to flaunt that he was.

"He seemed like a good guy whim like all of them had their problems and that was what they had told Mary Anne's mother after he was done in North Carolina.


	8. Trip to Pennslyvania

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Never Back Down characters or places you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Eight: Trip to Pennsylvania

Ryan had been driving along interstate highway 95 and had just entered Richmond, Virginia, when his phone had started going off.

"Hello," Ryan says activating his Bluetooth.

"Hey baby, where are you," Jenny's voice rings out.

"Jenny, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested," Ryan asks.

"Come on, you know that you are lying," Jenny says.

"Jenny, I have a girlfriend, one that I love very much and have been with her for a while. So no I am not lying," Ryan says now frustrated.

"Everyone knows that you and Baja are over," Jenny says in a blunt voice.

"Then it's a good thing that Baja was never my girlfriend since it doesn't matter," Kevin says.

"Oh please like you and Williams are still together," Jenny says laughing sarcastically.

"That is wrong because we are still together and going on five years, goodbye Jenny," Ryan says before hanging up.

Ryan shakes his head before looking at his GPS to see what he was looking for next. The intersection would lead him to interstate highway 495, that way he could go around the Nation's capital instead of going through it.

Ryan's phone went off for the second time. He was unsure if he should answer it but it could be his parents or Mary Anne.

"Hello," he says once again activating his Bluetooth.

"Hey dude, where are you," Aaron's voice rings out.

"Huh, oh interstate highway 95 north-east section of Virginia," Ryan says.

"Dude you travel quickly. How was North Carolina," Aaron asks.

"Good, refreshing, minus the fact my entire trip is going to be overseen by some sort of member of Mary Anne's family," Ryan says.

"That sucks in a way, but hey Jake personally called Mary Anne's mother along with the others and it seems like things are settled," Aaron says.

"This is for real," Ryan asks.

"Baja, the guys and I were talking when Jake and Max showed up. Jake overheard that you and Mary Anne were dating and that she was probably going to come back for our final year but with everything just happened. The next thing any of us know, Jake has his cell phone out and is charming someone," Aaron says.

"No way, you sure it was Mary Anne's mom and not Jesse or Jackie," Ryan asks.

"Of course, it was 'what can I say Maddison, sometimes we all get into misunderstandings and I would not want that to affect Mary Anne.' You tell me," Aaron says.

"Great I owe Jake big time," Ryan groans.

"I don't know but I'll talk to you later, your work has been sent," Aaron says.

"Thanks and work harder on Jenny, she called me right before you did," Ryan says.

"Got it, bye man," Aaron says.

'Great now I owe Tyler, just great,' Ryan ponders as he turns east on interstate highway495.

His phone goes off for the third time.

"Aren't I popular," Ryan says. "Hello?"

"Hey you, where are you," Mary Anne asks.

"I just turned east onto interstate highway 495, and a little bit out of Virginia, and have decided to go around Washington, DC, instead of through it," Ryan says.

"So just Maryland and then you'll be in Pennsylvania," Mary Anne asks.

"You got it, how have you been," Ryan asks.

"Okay, I miss you," Mary Anne says.

"I miss you two, so anything interesting happen lately," Ryan asks.

"Jake called my mom with Max and Baja and got things squared away. My mom is back to normal terms with you, my grandfather knows you are coming and is not pleased, oh and my mom dragged me to her gynecologist with her because she has this crazy idea that we are going to try and have a baby so we can be together," Mary Anne says.

"What, wait a minute, your mother dragged you to the doctors to get a prescription of birth control because she thinks that we have this master plan to get you pregnant so we can be together," Ryan asks.

"Basically, I told my mom that she was crazy and that we wanted to wait till if we got married but she didn't believe me," Mary Anne says.

"Wow, that is so wrong and I mean she knows that we are total Christians, plus I thought you joined your school Purity club," Ryan says.

"I did but my mom has seen teenagers break their vows and promises to God, so they can be together with the one they believe their heart belongs to," Mary Anne groans out.

"Gee have a little faith," Ryan says.

"Tell me about it," Mary Anne says.

"I love you and I love you way too much to destroy your bright future by having you bring a baby into this world young because we don't like the distance," Ryan says with dead honesty.

"Tell my mom would you," Mary Anne says.

"Don't worry, I'll include it in my speech," Ryan says.

"What speech," Mary Anne asks.

"The speech that is going to wow your mother, grandfather and any others who don't think that I am perfect for you and will get you back to Orlando," Ryan says.

"Ah my savior," Mary Anne says dramatically.

"I do try," Ryan says as they laugh and he travels on his way.


	9. Pennslyvania

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Never Back Down characters or places you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Nine: Pennsylvania

The drive had taken just over nine hours but now Ryan was in his Hilton Hotel room in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Ryan legs had felt like mush after sitting for so long.

He knew that he had to be ready for another round of vigorous training, he felt relaxed, being away from all the drama and expectations that were in Florida. He missed his friends, Mary Anne and the twins, but he knew in a few weeks time, that he would be reunited with them.

Ryan knew he had to be ready as he walked out of the hotel. He had five out of fifteen of Mary Anne's uncles to train with in the six days he was here. Her 'J' Uncle clan as she nicknamed them. He had her Uncle Jack at Rocco Mixed Martial Arts, Uncle Joe at Tiger Schulmann's Mixed Martial Arts, Uncle John at Fight Firm, Uncle Jason at Diamond's Mixed Martial Arts, and Uncle Jesse at Philadelphia Mixed Martial Arts Academy.

Ryan had never met any one from Mary Anne's family, expect her mother and siblings, before but he had heard plenty of stories and seen plenty of pictures. Her older cousins didn't seem that bad. She had always explained that the cousins were more relaxed than their fathers and uncles.

"You must be Ryan," an gentleman in his late forties asks.

"That I am, you must be Jack," Ryan says offering his hand, to the man. He had dark brown hair that was speckled with grey, and dark blue eyes.

"That I would be, you ready to get your butt made into shape," Jack says shaking his hand.

"That I am, let's see what you got," Ryan says as Jack leads him into a training room.

"Then let's do this, be warned once I start, I don't stop for 30 minutes," Jack says before starting to spouting exercises and commands.

Ryan continues to work his butt of as Jack just continues to spout out his orders as Ryan has a sweat coming down his face for the first time since he started.

Jack tossed him a towel and a bottle of water, and asks, "you sure you are going to last theses six days?"

Ryan wipes off his face before saying, "I don't give up and I refuse to quit. People can try to get me to quit, to say that I am shouldn't be doing this but what matters is that I am hard working, caring and I follow my heart."

"Nice speech," Jack says looking at him.

"It was the truth," Ryan says squirting some water into his mouth.

"Than prove that," Jack says. "Time to get back to work."

"Let's do this," Ryan says getting into position.

Jack begin spouting his commands again. This continues for all of the trainers as the six days continues to go on as Ryan begins to feel the effects of the work out as he begins to pack his things for the next city with another round of trainers and tests to prove that he loves his girlfriend more than anyone knows.


End file.
